


Deep

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: As Sam tends to your bullet wound, confessions are made…





	Deep

**_Warnings_ ** **: Some angst, an attempt at crack, possible fluff and bloody wounds.**

**Bamby**

Sitting on one of the chairs in the motel room, you tried not to flinch as Sam poured some whiskey onto your bullet wound.

“When did demons start carrying guns?” you grumbled as he started fishing around for the bullet with a pair of tweezers.

You pulled away from him sharply with a hiss, eyes squeezing shut as you tried to bite back tears.

“Oh, that’s deeper than I thought,” he mumbled behind you.

Taking a swig of the whiskey, you grinned around the bottle before pulling it away. “Bet that’s what you tell all the girls.”

Dean chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he shot you an amused look before he headed off into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Sighing behind you, Sam got back to work. “It’s not funny, Y/N. What were you thinking, jumping in front of us like that?”

What were you thinking? You were thinking about the countless times you’d seen both Winchesters die. You were thinking about the countless times you were left with nothing but your tears and sorrow. You were thinking about the countless people they could save if you were the one to take the bullet this time.

You were thinking about Sam.

Looking over your shoulder at him, seeing the concentration and seriousness in his eyes, you felt your heat clench. “I didn’t want to lose you again.”

Pausing once more, his eyes shot up to meet yours, surprised by your confession. It took only a few second before he recovered, going back to your wound. His silence had your head drop as you turned away from him again, trying not to move as he worked at digging the bullet out of your shoulder.

Flinching here and there, groaning as he hit a particularly painful spot, you just sat there as silent as possible, sipping away at the bottle of whiskey. You could feel the moment where he managed to grab the bullet before he slowly and carefully worked it out of you. Hearing the sound of something small a metal hit the table had you letting out a relieved breath, your shoulders sagging and relaxing now that they weren’t getting poked and prodded.

Sam cleaned the wound again before he got to dressing it. “When you jumped in front of me… I would’ve pushed you out of the way if I had the time.”

You knew that. You’d seen it. When you jumped, you turned yourself at the same time. You ended up facing Sam, seeing the wide eyes concern and fear flash before his eyes before you felt the sting of the bullet hit your shoulder. He’d grabbed for you in an instant, holding you up on your feet and pulling you close while Dean dealt with the demon. The two of you had stood there, you looking up at him as you looked down at you frantic and worried.

“Don’t ever do something like that again.”

“Excuse me?” You turned in your seat to glare at him. “No. You do not get to tell me what to do. If I got the chance to jump in front of you again, I would do it. I _will_ do it. There is no way in _hell_ I’m letting you die, Sam Winchester. You mean too much to me.”

You were not prepared for him to lean forward. You were not prepared for him to kiss you. You were not prepared for him to leave you breathless as you fell down a hole of flutters and bliss.

His lips pressed against yours with as much determination as he has while working on your wound. His hand cupped your face, holding you there as he stole your breath away. It was the most surreal experience of your life, causing your skin to tingle and heart to race as your mind tried to catch up to whatever was happening to you.

When he pulled back he rested his forehead against yours, his eyes staring down at you with an intensity that had you melt. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

**Bamby**


End file.
